grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Coyotl
Lisa Kampfer Richard Mulpus Hayden Walker Kyle Walker Todd Walker Marty Al Cousin 1 Cousin 2 |seen = |referenced = |season1 = |season2 = X }} A Coyotl (koh-YOO-tuhl; Grimm: ki-YOH-tuhl; Nah. "coyote"; plural: coyomeh or cocoyoh) is a coyote-like Wesen that first appeared in . They are known for being mean, nasty, and all around bullies. Behavior They are often considered the equivalent of street gangs in the Wesen world. They have a very strong pack mentality and don't take kindly to anyone straying from the sacred bond of the pack, in fact Monroe was shocked to learn that Jarold Kampfer, had left the pack and was still alive, implying they kill all deserters. Because of this, they have a reputation for inbreeding. Coyotls implement an ancient ritual consummation called the Aseveracion in order to introduce a female into the pack. The ceremony can only be performed after the female's 17th year and under a full moon. Coyotl also sometimes eat humans. A pack will strip people to the bones, and it's stated that they leave nothing behind. Coyotl's also eat smaller animals, such as rats and dogs. Despite their ruthless nature, Coyotl greatly fear Grimms to the point that they will not even attempt to fight them and simply surrender. The sight of one is enough for them to lose control of their woge. Biology Coyotl have quite a severe Woge, the face reshapes, they grow fur, their snout elongates, their ears grow up becoming more canid, they gain razor sharp teeth, and their eyes turn bright yellow. However their hair stays the same. Physiologically, they have the same basic abilities as most canine Wesen. Even in their human forms, they are seen to have an enhanced sense of smell, albeit nowhere near as good as Blutbaden or Hundjäger, since Jarold failed to discern Carly's location at Hayden's hideout (though it may have been because the water in the well she was being kept in was nullifying her scent). Like Fuchsbau, they often use their fanged jaws in combat. However, they don't appear to do too much damage, as Todd was able to recover after having his arm bitten only minutes earlier. They don't appear to be any more durable than humans, as Hank was able to knock down Hayden with one punch to the face, although it should be noted Hank is a strong man. Interestingly, they can Woge their eyes separately to the rest of their body. This happens in times of emotional stress or worry, however they can also do it at will. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (In Spanish) "Ser parte de una manada de Coyotl es fundamental para la capacidad de sobrevivir. El cazar juntos asegura que tengan éxito en sus objetivos. Aviso: si se encuentran vuestras mercedes frente a un Coyotl, más de ellos pueden encontrarse cercanos. Una vez bienvenido a la manada, un Coyotl quedará asociado con ella por toda la vida. Solamente al morir pueden salir para juntarse con la manada eternal en el más alla. La pureza de la raza debe ser mantenida y cumplida para gustarles a los antepasados grandes. Una hembra de sangre pura debe ser elegida a los diecisiete años para el ritual de desarrollo perfecto de la aseveración durante la luna llena. (Page 2, First Image) La Manada que rodea a la hembra. (Page 2, Second Image) Diosa de la fertilidad. (Page 2, Third Image) La luna llena. A través de hacer el ritual dentro de la matriz de la fertilidad, la hembra de diecisiete traerá a la vida de la manada la inmortalidad y fuerza de la cría y longevidad." Translation: "Being part of a pack of Coyotl is fundamental for survival. Hunting together ensures that all of their objectives are achieved. Note: If one Coyotl is present, it is most probable that more are nearby. Once part of a Coyotl pack, the Coyotl will be associated with the pack for life. Only death can fully sever the tie with the pack on the earth, but only to join them in the afterlife. The purity of the race must be maintained and completed to please the great ancestors. A pureblood woman must be chosen at the age of seventeen for the ritual of perfect affirmation during the full moon. (Page 2, First Image) The pack surrounding the female. (Page 2, Second Image) Fertility Goddess . (Page 2, Third Image) The Full Moon. The fertility matrix assures that the woman will be able to breed an ideal pack bearing strength and immortality. Appearances The pack led by Hayden Walker kidnap Carly Kampfer, the daughter of his sister Lisa and her husband Jarold Kampfer for the Aseveración ritual. Jarold had taken Carly and Lisa away from the pack some years earlier to save them from the ruthless life of the pack. The ritual does not occur due to the intervention of Nick and Hank who Jarold goes to, Hank being an old friend of his. Following the evidence they track Hayden and the other Coyotls to a estate they bought for the ritual. However one member of the pack spots the detectives looking for Hayden at the garage where he works, and arriving early warns them. They hide Carly in the well so when the detectives arrive it looks like there's no evidence. However while arguing with Jarold, none of them notice Hank sneak off. He found the room where they planned to hold the Aseveracion, and recoginising the bike he realises they've been warned. The two find Carly. Realising the gig is up, Hayden tells his pack to get there guns. A shot gun battle goes off between the Coyotl's and Nick and Hank. Hining in the Barn, Hayden offers the pretence of wanting to talk, however planning to reveal his true self and kill them, then the other Coyotls will eat them. However Nick has already been forced to reveal the truth to Hank, thus Hanks prepared for the Woge. Realising he's up agaist a Grimm, Hayden surrenders, then with Carly they lure the rest of the pack in, and trap them. The Coyotl's are arrested and Carly and Jarold go home. A male prisoner woges into a Coyotl as Nick and Hank walk to meet with Craig Ferren. Richard Mulpus was destroying a house in a rage when Wu and Franco arrive to investigate. He attacks both officers and is shot dead by Sgt Franco. Images 203_-_Jarold_Kempfer_Morph.png|Jarold Kampfer woges. 203_-_Carly_Kempfer_morph.png|Carly Kampfer woges. 203_-_Hayden's_son_morphs.png|Todd Walker woged. Coyotl walkers2.png|Coyotl Pack Coyotl Kampfer1.png|Coyotl Coyotl walkers1.png|Coyotl Pack Coyotl cousin1.png|One of Walkers Pack member in prison. 221_Mulpus_as_Coyotl.png|Richard Mulpus woges. Trivia *It is the first Wesen to have a name from a Native American language, this one being Nahuatl, an Aztec language. *Interestingly, despite their Nahuatl name, and the Native American symbols on the Fertility Matrix, all the Coyotl shown upto date appear to be of european desent and have european surnames. See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Canine Wesen Category:Canid Wesen